Cauchemar
by Angedelanuit101
Summary: Reid fait face à ses propres angoisses après la mort d'Emily. One Shot.


**Cauchemar**

**Titre** : _Cauchemar_

**Personnage principal **: _Spencer Reid_

**Résumé** : _Reid fait face à ses propres angoisses après la mort d'Emily. One-Shot._

**Rated** : _K+_

**Pourquoi cette Fanfiction **: _Cette scène a germé il y a un moment dans mon esprit. J'ai longtemps hésité à l'écrire, car je la trouvais assez étrange… J'ai finalement décidé de mettre par écrit ce passage situé entre la saison six et la saison sept d'Esprits Criminels._

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, il ne s'agit que d'un emprunt. J'écris pour le plaisir et non pour l'argent._

_Bonne lecture ! :-)_

* * *

><p>Un lointain murmure dérangeait le lourd voile sombre qui couvrait la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Assis à même le sol, il attendait sans comprendre. Ses longs doigts fins tremblaient légèrement et trituraient nerveusement les plis de sa chemise.<p>

Il ne voyait rien. Il ne pensait à rien. Il attendait.

Il tenta un instant de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait ici, seul, dans le noir… Mais ne put trouver de réponse. Il n'arrivait même pas à ressembler ses derniers souvenirs… Quand avait-il quitté la lumière pour ce lieu froid et isolé ? Il était incapable de le dire.

_Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il attendait._

Spencer se mordit la lèvre et sentit une brise glaciale glisser dans sa nuque. Malgré l'obscurité, il savait qu'il connaissait ce lieu. Il avait l'impression d'avoir souvent été ici, même s'il était incapable de situer cet endroit. C'était pour cette raison qu'il ne cédait pas à la panique, même si les ténèbres environnantes l'oppressaient de toute part.

Il savait qu'on ne le laisserait pas ici indéfiniment. _L'ombre précédait toujours la lumière…_

Reid lança un regard circulaire autour de lui et battit des paupières, se demandant un instant si ses yeux n'étaient pas scellés. Il n'aperçut aucun signe de vie, aucun rai de lumière, aucune ouverture…

Il semblait _seul _dans ce brouillard.

Pourtant, cette brise devait forcément venir de quelque part… et ces voix indistinctes qui s'élevaient au loin, dans des limbes inaccessibles, n'étaient pas le fruit de son imagination. Sans comprendre les mots, il avait l'impression de reconnaître les intonations… Il ne pouvait distinguer clairement les sons, mais savaient que ces personnes ne lui voulaient aucun mal. Il n'était pas fou : ces voix ne venaient pas de son esprit.

Il savait que des gens étaient bien là, proches… _Il le sentait._

Brusquement, une légère angoisse lui étreignit le cœur et lui retourna l'estomac. Et s'il avait été oublié ? Et si ces voix ne s'approchaient pas, mais s'éloignaient de lui ? Et s'il devait rester ici, jusqu'à la fin ?

Dans un couinement sans écho, il se releva brusquement et commença à tourner sur lui-même fébrilement, cherchant à percevoir le souffle qui s'était tantôt engouffré sous sa chemise, le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Le souffle court, il se figea et se concentra… Une vague brise caressa sa joue droite. Sans réfléchir, il s'élança vers son côté dextre, les bras tendus, priant pour ne pas percuter un obstacle. Ses jambes étaient cotonneuses et peinaient à le soutenir. Le sol était égal, en béton, et semblait s'étendre sur une immense surface.

Le bruit de ses pas claquait dans l'air sans pour autant résonner, comme s'il n'y avait aucune limite, aucun mur à cette pièce.

Le cœur du jeune homme battait dans ses tempes qui semblaient sur le point d'exploser. Il courut ainsi sur une centaine de mètres. _Peut-être plus, peut-être moins_. Malgré son besoin d'avancer, ses jambes ralentirent l'allure et ses bras se mirent à brasser plus rapidement l'air froid. Il avait peur de tomber sur un mur ou d'avoir dévié de sa trajectoire…

Peut-être était-il trop à gauche ou trop à droite ? Peut-être avait-il tourné en rond ? Peut-être n'y avait-il _aucune limite_ à cet endroit ?

Dans un gémissement pitoyable, il s'arrêta pour vérifier sa position. Il ne voyait toujours rien autour de lui… Même ses mains tendues ne se détachaient pas du tableau sinistrement noir dans lequel il se trouvait.

Il tenta de calmer sa respiration erratique pour percevoir les voix comme la brise. Le murmure semblait s'être intensifié, comme s'il s'était rapproché du petit groupe. Il pouvait désormais distinguer quelques sons plus précis. Il crut entendre son nom et frémit légèrement.

_Qui étaient-ils ? Pourquoi ne venaient-ils pas l'aider?... Les appeler les ferait-il fuir ?_

La brise balaya ses cheveux qui commençaient à devenir humides. Son corps était couvert de sueur et tremblait légèrement. Il avait visiblement légèrement dévié vers la droite. Il se tourna alors vers la gauche, lentement, jusqu'à ce que le vent lui fasse à nouveau face. En brassant le vide, il repartit en silence, d'un pas rapide et peu assuré.

Les voix se rapprochaient… et quelque part, il les craignait autant qu'il souhaitait les entendre plus distinctement. Il redoutait ce que lui révèlerait la lumière.

Soudain un grincement le fit sursauter brusquement et un éclair l'aveugla un instant. Il porta ses mains à ses yeux en poussant un cri de douleur. Une voix posée et grave s'éleva à quelques mètres de lui :

-Reid, nous ne pouvons attendre plus longtemps que tu sois prêt. Il faut qu'on y aille.

_Hotch. _

Reid plissa les yeux et put apercevoir la silhouette de son patron se détacher de l'encadrement d'une porte, à cinq mètres de lui. Le cœur du jeune homme battait violemment à ses propres oreilles. Il ne comprenait rien. Il était totalement perdu.

-Où ça ? Où sommes-nous ?

Il s'approcha prudemment, observant l'homme qui se dressait devant lui, le visage fermé.

-Tu le sais. Tu dois lui dire au revoir.

Reid arriva enfin à la porte et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de son patron. Une vaste pièce ressemblant à un hangar s'étendait sur une centaine de mètre. Eclairée par quelques ampoules poussiéreuses qui jetaient une lumière sinistre et sale, elle paraissait plus lugubre que les ténèbres qui lui faisaient dos. Il remarqua que JJ, Morgan et Rossi se tenaient au milieu de celle-ci et discutaient sans lui prêter attention. Ils affichaient des mines graves.

Hotch s'effaça silencieusement pour le laisser les rejoindre. Comme dans un mauvais rêve - _peut-être en était-ce d'ailleurs un ?_ - , il avança vers ses collègues. Tous se tournèrent vers lui et se turent. L'estomac au bord des lèvres, le jeune homme s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux.

_Quelque chose de grave venait de se passer._

JJ avait les yeux bouffis d'avoir trop pleuré et Rossi ne parvenait pas à le regarder en face. Morgan, quant à lui, semblait furieux, prêt à décharger sa haine sur quiconque.

Un mauvais pressentiment se lova aussitôt dans ses entrailles.

Morgan lança un regard noir vers Hotch et lui demanda d'un ton sec et vibrant de colère :

-On y va ?

Spencer n'osa pas demander plus de précisions… Il semblait être le seul à ne pas comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient tous dans cet entrepôt. Son patron acquiesça gravement et se dirigea vers la gauche. Reid remarqua aussitôt une vieille porte en fer entrouverte, rongée par la rouille. Ses collègues avancèrent sans hésiter et sans lui jeter un seul regard.

L'angoisse montait rapidement en lui, crépitant sous sa peau, dans un dérangeant fourmillement. Il les suivit, en tremblant… _Il avait peur_. Peur de l'attitude de ses amis et collègues, peur de ce qu'ils allaient trouver derrière cette porte.

Hotch poussa le lourd battant sans la moindre hésitation et s'engouffra dans un couloir mal éclairé qui était bordé de tuyaux et de câbles découverts. JJ, Rossi et Morgan le suivirent, d'une démarche rapide et assurée.

_Ils connaissaient visiblement les lieux._

Essoufflé, Spencer tenta de les suivre, mais ses jambes devenaient de plus en plus lourdes. Il peinait à tenir à la cadence. Le couloir obliqua à droite avant de continuer en ligne droite sur une vingtaine de mètres. Ses collègues avaient une dizaine de mètres d'avance sur lui et il ne cessait de perdre du terrain. Terrifié à l'idée d'être laissé derrière, au milieu de ce dédale de conduits mal éclairés, il tenta de les appeler pour qu'ils ralentissent un peu… Mais seul un faible gémissement franchit le seuil de ses lèvres. Ses collègues disparurent à l'angle du couloir, sans se retourner. Dans un dernier effort, Spencer tenta d'accélérer un peu, mais, malgré ses longues enjambées, n'arriva pas à avancer rapidement.

Il semblait stagner sur place, comme englué par la peur.

Des larmes d'angoisse et de terreur se mirent à lui picoter les yeux. Il tenta de crier une dernière fois, mais la peur lui avait subtilisé jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Il arriva enfin à l'angle et fit face à un couloir vide.

_Il les avait perdus._

Il s'arrêta, le souffle court, et tendit l'oreille… Il n'entendait plus leurs pas. Seul un glougloutement provenant des tuyaux accrochés aux murs et au plafond, dérangeait le lourd silence qui l'entourait.

_Il était seul._

Spencer gémit doucement et jeta un regard terrifié au couloir. Il devait avancer… Peut-être les autres finiraient-ils par remarquer son absence et par s'arrêter. Il subsistait une chance qu'il les retrouve, _non _?

Le corps parcouru de frissons, il s'engagea dans ce nouveau conduit et le suivit. Pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, il avança dans ce couloir qui obliquait de temps à autre, avec l'horrible impression de tourner en rond et de revoir toujours les mêmes tuyaux. Le découragement rendait ses jambes encore plus lourdes et plus cotonneuses.

_Il était en enfer._

Il tourna encore une fois à gauche et remarqua qu'une lumière bien plus vive animait le réduit… Au fond de celui-ci se trouvait une porte grand-ouverte donnant sur une pièce fortement illuminée. La peur qui l'habitait grandit violemment en lui, parcourant ses membres dans une décharge douloureuse et désagréable. Un silence mortel pesait sur ce dernier couloir, même l'eau dans les tuyaux semblait s'être figée.

Lentement, en tremblant de la tête au pied, Spencer avança doucement vers cette porte. Une goutte de sueur glissa sur l'une de ses tempes. Il devait se réveiller, sortir de ce cauchemar. Cette chose, cette lueur au fond du couloir allait le happer, le dévorer, le détruire.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avancer vers elle. Il était attiré par cette pièce. Il devait voir ce qu'elle contenait, être fort. Il parcourut les derniers mètres et jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce. Ses collègues se tenaient au milieu de celle-ci et lui faisaient dos. En silence, ils gardaient la tête baissée, immobiles.

Reid entra dans cet endroit exigu et remarqua aussitôt des traces de sang sur le sol…

_Des traces de lutte. Des gens s'étaient battus, ici même ._

La respiration du jeune homme s'emballa aussitôt. Il connaissait cette pièce_. Il la connaissait même trop bien_. Ses yeux glissèrent sur une chaise renversée, puis s'attardèrent sur ses collègues qui fixaient quelque chose, au sol.

Un gémissement douloureux vibra dans l'air immobile. Reid s'entendit à peine émettre cette plainte et s'avança vers le groupe, comme dans un mauvais rêve. Il savait ce qu'ils regardaient tous. Il comprenait ce silence…

Une brise se mit à souffler dans la pièce, venant visiblement de nulle part… Reid la remarqua à peine et contourna le petit groupe, en tremblant de tout son corps, les membres transis de froid. Il aperçut un corps étendu sur le sol, dans une flaque de sang.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et un hoquet nerveux secoua son torse. JJ se tourna lentement vers lui et lui dit d'une voix étranglée :

-Dis-lui au revoir…

Spencer lui lança un regard hébété, avant de reporter son attention au corps d'Emily Prentiss. Ses yeux troublés par les larmes se posèrent sur son visage, sa peau diaphane, ses yeux fermés et sa bouche entrouverte.

Il était incapable de prononcer un mot. De toute façon, il était trop tard : elle ne pouvait plus entendre ses regrets. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et gémit, tout en pleurant. La voix de Rossi couvrit un instant ses sanglots :

-Il y a deux suspects. Il faut que tu choisisses le coupable.

Spencer rouvrit les paupières et lança un regard surpris et empli de larmes vers son équipe qui l'observait avec une certaine froideur. Rossi continua, sur un ton égal, tout en indiquant le fond de la pièce d'un geste de la main :

-Ils sont là.

Le jeune homme suivit du regard le bras de son collègue et aperçut deux hommes, dos au mur. Reid plissa les yeux et avança en chancelant vers les deux inconnus qui lui faisaient face. Tous deux étaient grands, bien bâtis, plutôt séduisants. Le premier était très pâle, presque cadavérique et possédait un regard intriguant : ses yeux orange brillaient d'un éclat étrange. Le second était Indien. Son corps irradiait littéralement de force et d'assurance.

Il les connaissait tous les deux. _Mais comment ?_

Une main chaude se posa sur son épaule et glissa sur son bras. Il se retourna brusquement vers JJ qui se tenait désormais à sa droite et qui lui indiqua, la mine sombre :

-Edward et Jacob.

Reid écarquilla les yeux et bégaya aussitôt :

-M… Mais c'est absurde ! Ce… ce sont des personnages de fiction !

Il se retourna vivement vers les deux suspects et remarqua qu'un énorme loup se trouvait désormais à côté du jeune homme au teint pâle. Il émit un hoquet surpris et se figea sur place. Le souffle de la bête caressa son ventre. Il l'entendit feuler violemment… Mais il était incapable d'esquisser un geste, de fuir ce monstre.

Il plongea son regard dans les yeux du loup qui montrait ses longues dents de carnassier, et se mit à trembler violemment. Il vit l'animal lever l'une de ses énormes pattes et ferma les yeux, en tendant les mains. Il sentit sa fourrure, sous ses doigts et une douleur lui déchira les entrailles.

Un hurlement fendit l'air et le feulement s'intensifia. Spencer tenta de repousser la bête et ouvrit ses yeux remplis de larme pour apercevoir le chat qui venait de planter ses griffes dans son ventre.

Sergio sauta aussitôt à terre en lui lançant un regard mauvais et quelques feulements mécontents.

Reid se redressa dans son fauteuil et lança un regard perdu à son salon plongé dans la pénombre. Son corps était moite et son visage était baigné de larmes. Il se sentait glacé.

_Un cauchemar. _

Toujours le même… Ou presque. Généralement, il ne se retrouvait pas face à des personnages fictifs et totalement hors-contexte.

Le cœur encore battant, la respiration sifflante, il remarqua qu'un livre s'était écrasé à ses pieds : « _Twilight _». Pour faire plaisir à JJ et Garcia, il s'était promis de lire cette saga. Il n'y avait pas retrouvé l'élégance de Proust, la profondeur de Nietzsche, ni même la créativité d'Isaac Asimov… En fait, il avait trouvé ces livres plutôt creux : il ne pouvait pas réfléchir à ces écrits, en tirer une leçon ou une analyse tellement ils étaient simplistes.

_C'était vraiment trop facile à lire._

Cependant, même s'il n'aimait pas l'admettre, cette saga avait un « _je-ne-sais-quoi_ » qui le poussait à vouloir connaître la fin.

Laissant de côté ces inutiles considérations, il ramassa le tome quatre - _les trois autres ayant déjà été lus en une vingtaine de minutes_ - qui gisait à ses pieds et le posa sur la table du salon, tout en essayant de calmer sa respiration toujours erratique. Il se frotta distraitement le ventre, en grimaçant, et lança un regard contrarié au chat qui le jaugeait, à quelques mètres de lui. Cette bête l'avait griffé à sang.

A cette pensée, la tristesse l'envahit aussitôt et de nouvelles larmes affluèrent dans ses yeux. Une brise balaya ses cheveux : la fenêtre était restée ouverte.

Après la mort d'Emily, Spencer avait décidé de reprendre Sergio, le chat de Prentiss. Il s'agissait d'une ridicule substitution, afin d'arriver à supporter la disparition de son amie. Il avait tout fait pour essayer de s'occuper de ce chat, mais l'animal était resté vraiment hostile.

Il observa le chat qui avait dressé tous ses poils et qui lui lançait un regard menaçant.

Il avait tout foiré avec Emily et n'arrivait même pas à prendre soin de son chat.

Le jeune homme éclata en sanglots, seul dans son salon, sous les yeux d'un félin qui le haïssait. Il n'arrivait pas à assimiler la mort de sa collègue. Même si cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle n'était plus là, la douleur restait toujours aussi vive.

_Il se sentait horriblement coupable._

Il avait noté des signes de détresse chez elle, mais n'avait pas pu la retenir de fuir l'équipe. S'il avait un peu plus creusé, s'il en avait parlé aux autres, peut-être auraient-ils pu la protéger, la sauver ?

Et maintenant, il se trouvait là, _seul et misérable_, avec un chat.

Il avait sincèrement espéré que s'occuper de Sergio lui permettrait d'apaiser sa culpabilité, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à fermer les yeux sans imaginer le cadavre de son amie, sans revoir son cercueil disparaître en terre, sans faire d'horribles cauchemars qui ne faisaient qu'empirer ses migraines quotidiennes…

_Sans avoir l'impression d'avoir merdé sur toute la ligne._

En fait, la seule chose que Sergio lui avait apportée était une ribambelle de griffes, un peu partout.

Une nouvelle vague de tristesse s'échoua sur lui et il laissa ses mains parcourir les griffures qui parsemaient ses bras, en pleurant.

Il avait tellement besoin d'oublier, de faire une croix sur tout cela.

Son boulot lui occupait l'esprit durant la journée… Et, le soir, il se rendait souvent chez JJ pour parler, pour voir son filleul et se changer les idées.

Mais une fois chez lui, lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul, livré à lui-même, la culpabilité et la peine le rongeaient et l'emmenaient sur des chemins glissants. Tout son corps désirait un peu de repos et lui dictait de sortir de cet appartement et d'arpenter les rues pour trouver ce qui lui manquait, ce qui lui permettrait d'oublier cette histoire et de se sentir mieux.

_Le Dilaudid._

Il en crevait d'envie, surtout dans ce genre de moments, durant ces périodes de découragement où l'horizon semblait bouché. Il tentait cependant de résister, se disant qu'Emily n'aurait pas voulu une telle chose et espérant que le lendemain, Sergio l'accepterait enfin.

Cette dernière pensée était ridicule, il le savait… Mais il avait besoin que ce foutu chat l'accompagne dans son deuil et le supporte. Après tout, s'occuper de Sergio était le dernier geste qu'il pouvait faire pour Emily…

Une brise glaciale lui caressa une nouvelle fois la nuque et il se leva en chancelant pour aller fermer la fenêtre. Tout son être tendait à sortir, à se plonger dans la froide nuit qui veillait sur la ville, afin de se procurer quelques brides d'un bonheur chimique et éphémère et l'oubli tant mérité.

En tremblant, il posa ses mains sur le châssis et regarda dehors. Les rues étaient désertes. Toutes l'appelaient silencieusement, l'attiraient dangereusement… Il se pencha un peu, calculant le temps qu'il mettrait à retrouver son ancien dealer, tout en frissonnant d'envie. Il gémit doucement et se frotta les tempes.

_Il savait qu'il se dirigeait vers une pente extrêmement glissante. _

Un miaulement le sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Il se retourna vivement vers Sergio qui était assis à côté de sa gamelle vide, et l'observa. Le chat tapait sa queue soyeuse sur le sol, tout en le fixant de ses yeux jaunes et impérieux.

_Il avait faim._

A contrecœur, Reid ferma la fenêtre, lança un dernier regard dehors et se dirigea vers la boule de poils qui miaulait avec indignation.

-Ça arrive, Sergio… Tu ne le mérites pas, cependant… Je devrais te laisser mourir de faim, tu sais.

Il n'osa pas se pencher pour le caresser, de peur de se faire mordre ou une nouvelle fois agresser - _après tout, cette bête semblait affamée et de mauvaise humeur_ -, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il alluma la lampe et attrapa une petite boîte de pâtée pour chat, posée sur le plan de travail.

Il ouvrit rapidement la conserve et sentit le corps chaud de Sergio se glisser entre ses jambes, s'y frottant avec impatience. Une odeur particulièrement désagréable s'échappa de l'amas de viande gluante. Avec dégout, Spencer retourna dans le salon, le chat sur ses talons, et versa la pâtée dans sa gamelle. Sergio mit aussitôt sa petite tête dans le bol et se mit à manger voracement.

Reid l'observa en silence, déconnecté.

Il se pencha et tendit une main tremblante pour caresser le dos du chat. L'animal se laissa pour une fois faire. Spencer continua un instant, perdu dans ses pensées.

_Il avait failli replonger ce soir._

Cette boule de poils l'avait sauvé… Il lança un regard attendri à Sergio qui mangeait avec avidité son ignoble pâtée, tout en sachant pertinemment que ce chat ne l'avait pas sciemment aidé. De toute façon, cet animal ne pourrait pas toujours endiguer ses envies… Un jour, trop faible, trop usé, il se laisserait happer par ses besoins et tomberait à nouveau de l'autre côté.

_Il le savait._

Sergio tourna ses petites babines vers lui et glissa doucement sa tête sous sa main, affectueusement, comme s'il essayait de le rassurer… Troublé par ce geste d'affection, Reid continua ses caresses. Soudain, une douleur transperça sa main et remonta le long de son bras. Surpris, il poussa un cri de douleur et tenta de se reculer. Le chat feula une fois de plus et lâcha brusquement sa main.

_Ce monstre l'avait mordu._

Hagard, Spencer regarda le sang perler sur sa paume, puis reporta son attention sur Sergio qui avait à nouveau plongé sa petite tête démoniaque dans sa gamelle. Il ne comprenait pas cet animal et, malgré son envie de le garder, ressentait un impérieux besoin de le jeter par la fenêtre ou de le donner à quelqu'un d'autre. Ce chat et lui n'arriveraient jamais à s'entendre.

_Jamais…_

_Fin._

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que cet OS vous a plu. J'ai toujours voulu écrire un texte sur la réaction de Reid après la « mort » de Prentiss. Et puis, j'ai aussi toujours voulu savoir ce qu'il était advenu de Sergio. Enfin, l'épisode 7x02 d'Esprits Criminels répond légèrement à ces deux dernières questions, mais cette histoire a germé dans mon esprit bien avant que cet épisode ne soit diffusé !<em>

_Enfin, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, un simple commentaire pour me faire part de vos impressions. Promis, je n'ai jamais mordu personne, contrairement à Sergio ! :-)_


End file.
